Impala Baby
by Thaly Black
Summary: Es lo único, a parte de Sammy durmiendo en el asiento trasero, que le queda de su padre. Ha sido el primer coche que ha conducido en su vida, y quiere a su Impala como si fuese la primera chica con la que se ha acostado. Porque ella nunca le ha fallado.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no me pertenecen. Son de Kripke, y él se dedica a hacer que babeemos y lloremos a partes iguales. Pero no me voy a forrar escribiendo fics. De verdad que me gustaría, pero va a ser que no xD._

_En fin... este fic ha salido de mi cabeza mientras estudiaba gallego para ese bicho con S que no es Sirius xD. Y como soy así de guay, dejé mis apuntes a medias para escribirlo. A parte, lo voy a subir en **huntersndemons**; una comunidad de livejournal bajo el rifle(?) de **Dryadeh** y **Earwen Neruda** (leedlas, pasaos por la comu y todas Highway to hell, please)._

_A parte, quiero dedicarle este fic a Sammy (no al Sammy de Dean; al mío xD)_

_Esto tiene un poco de tintes de crack!fic, pero es lo que hay, no me pidáis coherencia mientras me machacho las neuronas. Hay un poco de Dean/Bella. O un mucho.  
_

_Y ahora, APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Impala Baby**

* * *

Dean nunca ha creído en el amor. Siempre lo ha considerado la típica mariconada de la que todo el mundo habla pero nunca siente. Porque él, al menos, nunca lo ha sentido. Y la verdad es que le da igual. Porque puede pasar una noche perfecta con una chica mona a la que conoce en un bar de carretera, llevársela a su cuarto con un par de cervezas, y a la cama con un par de besos.

No necesita una pareja estable. De hecho, no la quiere. No quiere que nadie sufra si el muere en la guerra. No quiere que nadie muera por su culpa. Le ha llegado con Sammy. No quiere estar tan destrozado como lo ha estado él por la muerte de Jess.

Sabe que pierde mucho. Se lo pierde todo.

A veces se imagina a sí mismo, con una preciosidad de pelo y ojos oscuros, otras veces es rubia y exuberante, otras, pelirroja; y se imagina que _está_ con ella. Se imagina como sería todo si el cabrón de ojos amarillos no hubiese matado a Mary. Si no hubiese matado a John.

Sacude la cabeza, con una sonrisa que sabe a cerveza, intentando apartar de él la imagen mental de charlas hasta el amanecer, tumbado en la cama, con la mano entrelazada a la de una chica de rostro difuso.

Él no necesita esas cosas. Lo _cree_. Lo _sabe._

Él ya tuvo el amor de su vida. De hecho, todavía lo tiene, y sabe que es el único que nadie le va a arrebatar nunca. Porque su nena es negra, como el ébano. Es fría como el hielo, y al mismo tiempo, caliente como un hierro al rojo.

Ocupa todo su ser, con su olor a gasolina y el tacto suave de su tapicería. Es lo único, a parte de Sammy durmiendo en el asiento trasero, que le queda de su padre.

Ha sido el primer coche que ha conducido en su vida, y quiere a su Impala como si fuese la primera chica con la que se ha acostado. Porque ella nunca le ha fallado.

Ella, si, porque, como le dijo su padre, _los coches son como las mujeres; trátala bien y nunca te fallará._

Y él lo ha hecho.

Agarra el volante como agarraría el muslo de una chica, mientras hace que lo levante. Y cada vez que cambia de marcha, recuerda a aquella morena de ojos verdes que dejó en Connecticut.

Adora conducir, porque así se siente más cerca de su nena; y en esa carretera secundaria de Oklahoma, se imagina con alguna chica, en la cama, hablando hasta el amanecer. Solo que esta vez tiene un rostro definido, labios rojos, carnosos y perfilados, el pelo castaño y ojos azules. Y lo encañona con una pistola, como la jodida y follable ladrona que es.

Pero sacude la cabeza. Tiene a su preciosidad del 67. No necesita a nadie más.

* * *

_Esto... espero no haber jodido el fandom de mala manera. Dean está enamorado de su nena de cuatro ruedas, y yo, pues lo plasmo. Que si, que estoy colada por Dean, pero eso no quita que él pueda estar colado por otra, aun que tenga tubo de escape. Espero que os haya gustado, y eso... que, ahí abajo, le deis al GO._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
